


Welcome to Chaos

by ChiakiAcey



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amephil - Freeform, DenNor, Emilio Juan De La Cruz, F/F, FrUK, Gen, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, HongIce, Juan De La Cruz, M/M, Male Philippines, Other relationships later - Freeform, Rochu, South Italy and Philippines Friendship, SuFin, gerita - Freeform, prucan, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiakiAcey/pseuds/ChiakiAcey
Summary: Philippines or Emilio Juan De La Cruz is finally going to attend the World Meeting after all the things that he had to sort out in his own country.He expected the other countries to be dignified and serious but he didn't expect this..."Black Sheep of Europe! Black Sheep of Europe""SHUT UP KERMIT!""I'M THE HERO!""Wanna become one with Russia, Little Latvia?""Big Brother, Marry Me, Marry Me""Meetings are so unawesome, Zhe awesome me wants to go home.""Ve~"Juan had the urge to go home now.
Relationships: America & Philippines (Hetalia), America/Philippines (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Philippines & Spain (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Welcome to Chaos

"Hinga Juan, Kaya mo to. Nagpractice ka kanina sa Salamin." Juan told himself as he was about to enter the building where the meeting is held.

(Breathe Juan, You can do this. You've practice a while ago in front of a mirror)

He didn't expect the meeting to be far away from his homeland and he needed to go to the other side of the world to attend a meeting.

After his independence from his Kuya America on 1946, He needed to fix his government and country with the help of the President.

Juan remembers when he was colonized under Spain for 333 years, under America for 48 years and under Japan for 3 years. He finally get his independence but he didn't get to do much due to the damage his country got from all of the colonization.

He shook his head and started entering the building. He needs to get their quickly as it is already 9 am, the meeting started at 8:30. Juan overslept because Jetlag exists.

As Juan enters the elevator, he heard a shout and a hand stopped the door from closing.

"Dios mío, eso estuvo cerca." The Man said after he entered the elevator. Juan discreetly looked at the stranger, contemplating if he would talk to him or not.

(My God, That was close)

His friendliness won and he grinned.

"Hello, Are you going somewhere?" Juan asked politely as the man looked at him.

"Ah Sí, I'm running late actually. Lovi didn't wake me up" He then pouted as he whined about his precious 'Lovi'.

(Ah Yes)

"Oh. Me Too! It's my first time attending actually! I hope the others will be nice." Juan said as the man stopped from whining and looked at Juan.

"Mi Hijo? Filipinas?" Juan looked at him and squinted his eyes a little.

(My Son? Philippines?)

"Uhm, Yes? Who are you?" Juan is not going to lie but the man reminds him of a certain person who took him under his care.

"Feli! You don't remember your own Padre?! It's me, Spain!" Juan eyes widen in recognition.

(Padre = Father)

"Papa!" Juan exclaimed as the newly dubbed Spain or Antonio hugged him.

"I miss you Mi Hijo! Why didn't you tell me you're going to attend the meeting? I could've shown you around!" Antonio said as he let go of Juan who scratched his nape sheepily.

"I don't want to be a burden Papa and besides, I arrived last night because of some delay" Juan explained as the elevator opened. 

They got out and started walking towards the meeting room while catching up on the things they both missed.

Juan's hand is sweating already due to nervousness and Antonio noticed it. He can't believe his little Manggo grew up! Antonio remembers how small Juan nefore as he tried to help Romano in getting Tomatoes in his Garden.

"Do you want me to go first?" Antonio offered and Juan gave him a nervous smile and nodded.

Antonio entered the meeting room with a Bright Smile. He can see how England and France are on each other's throat again, Italy waving his Flag, His Tomate being grumpy as always , Russia emitting a dark violet aura and many more.

Ah~ The Same as always~

"Hola¡ Mi Amigos." He greeted brightly and that caught everyone's attention.

(Hello My Friends)

"Your Late Spain" Germany said as he looked defeated from all the stress he was getting because of the meeting being disturbed time after time.

"Lovi didn't wake me up early!" He whined and received a glared from the aforementioned Lovino or South Italy.

"You're sleeping like a dead log your Bastard" Ah yes, Romano's ever cursing vocabulary.

Meanwhile, Juan is panicking outside. "Kalma Juan Kalma, Di ka naman papasok sa Horror House o kung ano pa man. Nag practice ka. Andun naman si Papa, Kaya mo yan." He was telling himself that for the last seconds as he tried to listen to the commotion inside.

(Calm Dowm Juan Calm Down, You will not enter a Horror House or anything. You've Practiced. Papa is there inside with you, You can do this)

"I'm with my precious little Hijo~ He's very nervous about the meeting so don't pressure him much." He can heard his Papa telling everyone and garnering some interesting reaction.

"YOU HAD A SON?!"

Salamat Papa--

"Where is he?" A manly voice said and Juan heard his Papa reply.

"He's standing outside~"

"Let him enter then" and on that note, Juan suddenly stiffened and stood up straight a a pole.

The door opened and His papa's cheerful face popped up. "Mi pequeño mangero~ You can enter now." Antonio cheeefully said as Juan slowly entered the room.

(My Little Mango)

He expected them to be dignified and serious but he didn't expect this. Note : His Papa has just been gone for 10 seconds.

"Black Sheep of Europe! Black Sheep of Europe"

"SHUT UP KERMIT!"

"I'M THE HERO!"

"Wanna become one with Russia, Little Latvia?"

"Big Brother, Marry Me, Marry Me"

"Meetings are so unawesome, Zhe awesome me wants to go home."

"Ve~"

Juan suddenly had the urge to go back home and just sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Sorry for my shtty grammar haha, English is not my first language.  
> Please do correct me if I got some history wrong, I'm trying to make the story a little more accurate and I don't want people criticizing this. I know Im a shtty writer but please don't flame me in the comments haha.  
> That's all!


End file.
